


[Podfic] you need a rock not a rolling stone

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of topaz's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The first time Darcy gets kidnapped by a mad scientist, it is not her fault.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you need a rock not a rolling stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you need a rock not a rolling stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366960) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



**Title:** you need a rock not a rolling stone  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 3 hours 53 minutes 19 seconds  
  
  
[download from the audioarchive as an mp3 or a podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-need-rock-not-rolling-stone)

OR

direct download/stream [as an mp3 (187MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/you%20need%20a%20rock%20not%20a%20rolling%20stone%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20topaz.mp3) | [as a podbook (139)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/you%20need%20a%20rock%20not%20a%20rolling%20stone%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20topaz.m4b)   
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
